Appointment
by ThePalletTownKid
Summary: Misty is feeling depress from missing this one Mr Pokemon Master wanted be and is affecting her ability as a gym leader. So her sisters send Misty to the best Doctor in Kanto. AAML


**Summary: **Misty is feeling depress from missing this one Mr. Pokémon Master wanted be and is affecting her ability as a gym leader. So her sisters send Misty to the best Psychologist in Kanto.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pokémon

**Appointment**

"Hi I'm Misty Waterflower, and I have an appointment today with Dr. Eric Stuart." Say the cheerful red hair

"Oh hey Misty, yeah you're ten minutes early. Go ahead and sit down, Dr Stuart is with a different patient right now."

"Okay thanks" said Misty as find herself a seat in the waiting room.

Misty sighted as she look around the waiting room to find a magazine to read, at that same time wondering why all the stuffs are females, good looking females.

Misty sighted again as she wonder why she let her sister talk her into seeing a Psychologist, and thought maybe that leaving all of her Pokémon behind with them was a bad idea.

_is not like I have a problem or anything, is just that I miss hanging with my friends_.

The youngest member of the Waterflower thought to herself. _Maybe I just need someone to talk too, who knows_ my sister may be right for once.

_What's the big deal with this guy anyway?_

Being the little busy bug that Misty is, she really hasn't been keeping up with current event. Dr. Stuart has written many best sellers on the Psych of being an Pokémon Trainer. His book has helped many Trainers and Gym Leaders that was going through the same things that Misty was.

He even has his own TV show.

Unfortunately, Dr Stuart is also known famous for being one of the Cerulean City most notorious ladies men. With weekly news reports of his incident at night clubs and other "adult" places.

_Gee who does that remind me of_

_Good old Brock of course, I wonder what those three are up too right now?_

Misty wonder to herself sadly, wishing that there was a way to find out in person.

"Misty? Yeah we're ready for you now" Said the cheerful secretary as Misty bust out of her own bubble

"Oh thank you"

"Say, are you "The" Misty Waterflower"

"Yeah?" _Oh great not another Waterflower Fan Club member._

"OMG! I love your sister! Those three are like my idols, so what's like to live with famous Cele…"

The cheerful secretary stop when she notice that Misty wasn't really in the mode

"OH umm sorry anyway just go right in" The secretary pointed to door as she smile nervously

_HA! The Waterflower glare works every time._

"Well hello, you must be the famous and beautiful Misty Waterflower, please seat down" say the good Dr Stuart as the red hair walk in

"ummm thanks, is nice to meet you in person". _Boy, I swear this guys is like Brock's double or something._

"So tell me about your sister, do they have a boyfriend" ask Dr Stuart grimly. making a joke to lighten up Misty a bit, but the red hair didn't catch on.

"Doctor we're here to talk about me, not my sister!" _Great! I have a creeper fanboy for a doctor._

"Well fine be that way, Sooooo Miss Waterflower what seen to be the problem?" Dr Stuart ask happily

"You're the doctor so you tell me"

"Hahaha I am the doctor but that doesn't mean I'm a mind reader. So come on, talk to me."

"Oh fine, well I have to leave this group of friends that I was with for a really long time to take care of my Gym"

Misty talk as Dr Stuart pretends to be writing something down.

".. and I just been around them for so long that I can't imagine life without them, so I just really miss them you know. Being sad all time is affecting my role as a Gym Leader so that's why I 'm here." Misty misses this one boy more than the other of course, but she decided to keep that little info from the doctor.

Misty continue on as Dr Stuart play Tic Tac Toe with himself.

"….and sometime I worry that I'm not a good enough trainer, HEY!! Are you even listening me!?"

"Yes of course I was, hang on a sec but I have to ask; do you really have a Psyduck that can't swim?"

"Oh great are you gonna make fun of me too?" Misty ask with fire in her eyes

"umm no I would never dear…I'm just saying that most Trainer would of trade Psyduck away a long time ago. But you never give up on it, just should be proof enough that you are a great trainer."

"Oh never think about it that way, thank you"

"No problem just don't glare at me again" Dr. Stuart replies cowardly "..and it seen like to me something is holding you down because you are hiding something."

"What? I'm not hiding anything"

"Oh come on, everyone know that you and that Ash kids are in love with each other" Dr Stuart says nonchalantly, "I talk to all of your friends like Brock, Gary, your sisters, and all the Jennys and Joys. Everyone can see it but you two."

"WHAT! Is not true, people is just being stupid. Beside we are just friends, and we're not like that because we're not!" Mist rant on as her brain is thinking of plans to murder everyone she knows in the most painful way.

"Before you finish Misty, I want you that I had a couple of patient ago that was going though the same thing you were."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, you see, he too had travel with a girl for a very long time and was really sad when she had to leave."

_I know how you feel brother_

" So he came to me of course and told me his story, I told him to do the same thing that I'm telling you to do right now. Confess your feeling and this whole weight will be off of you."

"Well…I" mummer Misty, not quite sure yet if she should take the doctor's advice.

"So acceptance is the first step to recovery, that's your problem; you hold stuff down inside of you too much"

"Oh yeah at least I didn't dance in my underwear at my brother's wedding"

"Yeah that's tru…HEY! that's family stuff and is none of your business"

"Well is was all over the news.."

"Excuse me you're the one who need help here" Dr Stuart took a slip of water before he continues "Anyway, just confess and you'll feel better"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON"T HAVE A CRUSH ON ASH"

"Don't worry It'll be Patient to Doctor secrets of course so just let it out"

"Oaky fine" _Oh what the heck might as well tell someone. "I lshlwktlakshlriao"_

"_What was that?"_

"_I say I lkgkaeh"_

"_Sorry I don't speak Pokémon"_

"_i like ash"_ Misty says it as quietly as possible, hoping no one would hear her.

"Sorry I can't hear you"

"I LIKE ASH! "

"There, see isn't that better? "

"Yeah I guess a little but.."

"Oh you're worry that Ash doesn't like you back." Dr Stuart cuts in "Oh don't worry I'm pretty sure he does so you have nothing to worry about."

"But how can you be sure?"

"Hey, I said don't worry about it. Now off your go, our time is up"

"Okay than, Hey thanks doctor I do feel better now" Misty smile as she walk out the room

"No problem" Dr Stuart wave back as Misty leaves

"And I know because that patient's Pikachu told me"

-End

AN: Dr Stuart is of course name after Eric Stuart, the original voice of Brock and James. And just in case you haven't figure it out by now the other patient he was talking about was none other than Ash Ketcum.

Please Read and Review!!


End file.
